How To Deal
by hpfanofdmhgfics
Summary: Based on the movie How To Deal which is based on the book Someone Like You.The summer before my seventh year of Hogwarts had not gotten off to the right start,My parents had gotten divorced, my father was getting remarried, and my best friend had lost her
1. Getting To Know Blaise

How To Deal

Getting to know Blaise

I had always been a pessimist when it came to love, I never thought anything good could come from it…Then the worst thing of all happened, I met him.

The summer before my seventh year of Hogwarts had not gotten off to the right start, and only went downhill from there. My parents had gotten divorced, my father was getting remarried, and my best friend had lost her mind…among other things; she fell in love.

"Hermione!" "Hermione, get down here and eat your breakfast before it gets cold," my mum shouted. Usually my mum and I got along, we had this special bond, but ever since the divorce things changed; we changed. It was like I could feel the imaginable gap between us growing, pulling us further and further apart. I was no longer the naïve girl I once was.

I was going to go with Ginny, my best friend, in the wizarding world for the rest of the summer. I couldn't handle my house anymore; at the time even life seemed too much to handle. I said goodbye to my mum and flooed to her house.

"Gin, Gin I'm here!" I shouted from the bottom of her steps. Outside her room I heard giggling, but I didn't expect to see 'that' when I opened the door.

Blaise Zambini, a boy we didn't know really well, a boy Ginny had been dating ALL summer, on top of her; naked. I had obviously interrupted something. Quickly I covered my eyes. "Sor…Sorry, I…I'll just wait outside."

For most of Hogwarts, we hadn't known Blaise that well, even though we'd grown up in the same school for six years. He'd gone away the summer after fifth year to France and returned transformed: tan, taller, and suddenly gorgeous. He was a Slytherin. He was immediately _the boy_ to date.

I waited outside her room. "Herms, I'm sorry, I didn't realize the time," she apologized blushing slightly, "you remember Blaise right?"

"Yea, nice to see you again."

"You too, I better get going love, I'll see you later," he said kissing her forehead lightly. "Bye Hermione, see you around."

"Bye."

Once he was gone and we had my stuff inside we went to sit on the Weasley's front porch. "So, you and Blaise? I didn't realize you guys were so serious."

"I'm in love, Hermione."

"Oh, come on Gin, are you really going to let yourself turn to mush over something like…sex?"

"I love him Hermione, people aren't as bad as you make them out to be."


	2. Ginny

""Ginny was a redhead, but not in an orangey, carrot-top kind of way. Her colour was more auburn, deep and red mixed with browns that made her green eyes seem almost luminous. Her skin was pale, with masses of freckles for the first few years I knew her; as we grew older, they faded into a sprinkling across her nose, as if they'd been scattered there by hand. She had a scar on her stomach that looked like a mouth smiling from when she'd gotten her appendix out. She was beautiful in all the unconscious, accidental ways that I wasn't, and I was jealous more than I'd ever have admitted. To me, Ginny was foreign and exotic. But she said she would have given anything for my long wavy hair and tan skin in the summer, for my thick eyelashes and hazel eyes. It was an even trade, our envy of each other; it made everything fair.""

""We always believed we lived perfectly parallel lives. We went through the same phases at the same times, Ginny was more confident, able to make friends faster, where I was shy and quiet, hanging back from the crowd. Without her I knew I'd be hanging out at the quid ditch pitch alone, with the nerds and Neville Longbottom. Without her, I didn't make sense. That was, I was sure, the destiny in store for me until the day Ginny looked up at me at Platform 9 ¾ and made a spot for me next to her for the rest of my life. And I was grateful. Because life is an ugly, awful place not to have a best friend.""


	3. Meeting Draco & The Beginning of the End

Meeting Draco & The Beginning of the End

We were going to Diagon Alley to finish out school shopping with Ron, her older brother, and his best friend, Harry Potter. We were having a great time, when we went into her other brothers' Fred and George's, joke shop, Blaise was there, and he had a friend.

That was the first time I saw him.

Ginny ran over to Blaise and they began to make out, leaving me standing alone, looking completely clueless.

"Hi, Hermione." and there he was, Draco Malfoy, Blaise's best friend, the school rebel, standing in the middle of a joke shop, talking to me.

He was the bad boy that every girl wanted. He marched to the beat of his own drum, not to mention he was gorgeous in that off-beat way. Shaggy blonde hair and these piercing steel grey eyes; it was as if he could see right through me; like he knew something I didn't. ""We all knew _who_ he was of course. As a Boy with a Reputation, his school hood legend preceded him.""

"Hi…you remembered my name," I said stupidly.

"We had Muggle Studies together."

"Yea, but you were never there, technically."

"Herms, come on we've got to go, mum's going mental," I heard Ginny say as she detangled herself from Blaise, very red-faced. She had interrupted my chat with Draco, even though technically it wasn't.

I said a quick goodbye and we ran out of the store, but not before I heard a "Bye Hermione," trailing behind me, from Draco.

Once we were back at Ginny's and were in her room away from nosy ears, we somehow came upon the topic of Draco.

"So you and Draco, huh"

"Ginny, please!" ""You never even told me you knew him.""

""I just know him through Blaise. He's messed up Hermione. He's got a lot of problems.""

""It's so weird though," I said. "I mean, him talking to me."

"Whatever you say, Herms."

We talked for a while longer, about random things. Sleep finally found us at around two am.

We had school tomorrow


	4. Nothing's Going According To Plan

First Week Back; Nothing's Going According to Plan

School had started, and I was made Head Girl. I had my own room, but apart from that, nothing was going according to plan.

My schedule was completely screwed up, and to top it all off, the wait to see my head of house was forever long.

Finally, after about two hours of waiting, I was called back.

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagal called. "What seems to be the problem," she said once we were in her office.

""I got the wrong schedule. I'm signed up for Divination."

"Divination?" she blinked at me. "What's wrong with Divination?"

"Nothing," I said. "Except I'm not a seer, I've never been good at that."

""Well," she said slowly as a loud noise sounded from somewhere outside her office, "Maybe it's Introduction to Divination. That's the beginning level.""

""I never signed up for Divination,"" I said a little bit louder, jus to be heard over the noise. ""I don't want to take it.""

""Fine, well, then write your name on this sheet,"" she said, losing all patience whatsoever with debating the merits of Future Seeing Training, and excusing herself a moment to see what all the commotion was about.

While she was gone, I heard a familiar voice on the nearby radio. Dumbledore insisted upon having a muggle radio to keep an ear open for any unusual activity.

I turned up the radio, it was my father, on his local London radio station. He was announcing a marriage engagement, his marriage engagement. And to make matters worse, Professor McGonagal chose to walk in, in time to hear, followed closely by Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, that's your father isn't it?"

I looked over to them, "Hi," he said.

""I…I have to check something before I fill this out,"" I said as I left he office. I stood outside her door and I could hear her and Draco.

""Sit down, Malfoy…let's see if we can sort out your usual chaos…maybe you'll even do us the honor of attending this year.""

""Draco was not in school to Get an Education or Prepare for a future outside of school. It was just a necessary evil, tempered by perpetual tardies. Half the time he showed up looking like he just rolled out of bed, and he was forever getting yelled at by all the Professors. He was the master of the forged excuse.""

""Oh, okay, later PM, I got to rethink that dueling class, I'm pretty scary with a wand.""

I heard him walking behind me in the corridor; then he was beside me.

""You didn't know, did you" About your dad getting married?""

""Yes I did. Okay. Sort of. No.""

""What a bastard, telling the world before he tells you.""

""He's not a bastard, he didn't mean to--whatever.""

""At least if they're eloping you won't have to go t a wedding, weddings are the worst.""

By this time, we were on the front steps of the school, I don't even remember leaving the school. Draco sat down and pulled me by the wrist with him.

""Between my parents, I've had to go to, like, five of them, don't ask. Listen PM wasn't giving you a hard time in there was she?""

""PM?""

""Professor McGonagal and I, are on close terms. You get to know the Professors really well when your clearly in need of desperate guidance. I've got it down to a science. First, try to divert her by mentioning anything about your therapist. For example: "My therapist is helping me work on my problem with authority." Just the word "therapist" will usually cut you come slack. And if that doesn't work, use the 'Jedi Mind Trick'.""

""What's That?""

""You never saw 'Star Wars'?""

""I saw it, seeing as you don't live in the muggle world, I guess I didn't think that you would have, I guess I didn't memorize it like you did.""

""Well that's your loss. The 'Jedi Mind Trick' is when you tell someone what to think, and then they think it. Like when PM says, "Draco, you're already in trouble and it's only the first day of school. Is this any way to start off the new year?" Okay, pretend your me; what do you say?""

""I say, oh, no, I want to be someone else.""

""Cute. You say, as me, "Professor McGonagal, you're going to let this slide, because it's only the first day. It was an honest mistake, and the fire was put out as quickly as it was started.""

""You didn't really start a fire did you?""

""The point…the point is," he said with a flick of his hand, "You put the words in heir mouths and they say them right back to you like they just came up with the idea," he said and grinned, and when he did I almost believed him. "Like when I ask you to go out with me this Friday night, you'll almost think you're the one asking me. Because you're going to say, "Yes, Draco, I would love to go out with you, because I think we'll have a totally great time together, and in fact I'd been hoping you'd ask me all week.""

He stood up and offered me a hand; I accepted.

""You want to go out on a date with me!""

""See, I told you you'd ask me,"" he grinned and then chuckled.

""Oh Draco, I think I like you too much already to actually go out with you.""

""What kind of logic is that?""

""It's Logical logic. The quickest way to ruin a relationship with someone is to actually try to have a "relationship" with them. Haven't you noticed that when the opposite sex gets together, eventually they always end up hurting each other," I asked him, and walked away.


	5. Crisis at the Quidditch Pitch

Crisis at the Quidditch Pitch

I had seen Draco around, but I had tried to avoid him. I didn't want to get too close.

Ginny was staying over the first Friday back. We were going to have a girls night; we needed one after a stressful week of classes.

We were talking when an owl flew through my open window. It was a letter to Ginny. She opened itand began to glow.

"Blaise?"

""See? That's love, Hermione.""

""Fall once, and you may never be able to get back up.""

Saturday morning came all too fast. We had barley gotten two hours of sleep, and we had to be up at seven. Ginny had promised Blaise that she would watch his Quidditch Practice.

So we got up and headed to the pitch. Other students were out too, scattered over the mostly empty bleachers.

Blaise caught the quaffle and did fancy passing techniques, showing off; he looked over to Ginny and grinned.

Ginny grinned back.

""Isn't he adorable?""

""He is pretty cute.""

Blaise hit the ball into the goal. He looked over to us. We jokingly stood up and clapped and Blaise bowed on his broom.

Then suddenly he fell.

He didn't get back up. The rest of the team and Snape ran to him, surrounding him.

We stood up and looked up to the field, then to each other, we were both confused. We ran toward the field as the commotion built.

Blaise just laid there, surrounded by his teammates, Snape, and students. We pushed through the crows.

""Blaise? Blaise?""


	6. The Funeral

The Funeral

I thought my parents divorce was _the _end of the world, that was before Blaise died of a heart defect. And the world stopped. Or it should have.

I walked into Ginny's room, almost dreading it. When I finally entered she was just standing there, with a pile of clothes on her bed.

"You look like shit," she said in a shaky voice.

"Thanks."

I hugged her; and held her for a while. She broke away and held up a velvet black suit.

""What do you think?""

""I think it's a hundred degrees out.""

""What am I supposed to do? The only black clothes I have are winter clothes.""

""I don't think it matters, really. Here, this is dark green.""

""It's ugly, Hermione,"" she walked towards the bathroom, ""I'm just trying to think of something. Anything else for one single second.""

I nodded, I understood, and hugged her again. I sat down on the edge of her bed.

""I want to look good for him. Do I sound crazy?"" ""He gave me these,"" she pulled out a pair of gold earrings in the shape of teardrops.

"It makes no sense."

""Ginny, no one could have known. He has a heart defect."

The Church was full. Blaise's parents sat in the front. Ginny and I sat in back of them. Students and teachers everywhere else.

Dumbledore was speaking, " And, now, Mr. Draco Malfoy will address us…"

Draco stepped up to the podium. He was carrying a muggle boom box. He sat it own and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

""I was going to read, um…"" he crumpled the paper back up and put it in his pocket. ""I'm not very good at reading. Or writing. Or spelling. Not like Michael. He was good at so many things without having to try. He taught me how to be myself, by myself, how not to worry about what other people think, even if that means being completely uncool. He taught me about how to trust people, and how to love. Cause he was so good at it, you know. He loved his family, he loved his friends. He loved Quidditch, and he loved Ginny.""

He looked at her and smiled.

""And he loved this,"" he pushed play on the boom box and "Oh What A Wonderful World" began to play.

It was sweet and crazy.

Ginny grabbed my hand as we walked outside. Storm clouds gathered over head.

"I barely met his parents. I don't know what to say to them."

She just looked at me.

"Want me to?"

She shook her head "no" and went over to Blaise's parents alone.

More people began to file out of the Church, as thunder clapped. It began to rain. Hard.

The weather, it reminded me of something I once read in a book. Cosmic Irony. When the outside world, like the weather, reflects the inside world--what we're feeling. It happens more often in novels than in life.

I just stood there; getting drenched.


	7. Life Changes

Life Changes

Things started to change after that day. Life changed. And I knew nothing would ever be the same.

My relationship with Draco had progressed a bit. One day in October I was doing community service for my Muggle Studies class; I raked leaves.

I was in the middle of raking when out of nowhere…

""Duh , duh, dun…huh, stand back, leaf man to the rescue,"" it was him, standing in front of me with a leaf blower.

""Where did you get that?""

""Well, you know, a guys got to pay for food and music somehow, right?""

""And toys, because I imagine 'Star Wars' figurines must get pretty expensive.""

""I do not have 'Star Wars' figurines," he said raising his eyebrow, his classic move. "Not many, I don't play with them though…much."" "Let me help, this ones on the house."

"Okay, thank you."

"Uh huh," he said while helping me put on the leaf blower. "Here we go," he said as he snapped the buckle, his hands lingered on my waist.

""You're afraid to go out with me, because you might actually like me?""

""No.""

""Why?""

""But that's a good theory I guess, if you want to protect your fragile male ego…because you can't handle rejection!"" I said and started a leaf fight.

""Rejection! What!"" he laughed and joined in.

After that Draco and I hung out a lot. He would scare me in the corridors, and one night we had off we snuck of grounds and flooed to London, to watch the 'Star Wars' All Night-Dusk to Dawn Marathon. We would go and sit by the lake or go to Hogsmede for ice cream; Ginny would come along too, sometimes.

I knew I was slowly falling for him.

I was in my room one night around mid October, reading a homework assignment, when I heard it…_ping, ping, ping._

I got up and turned out the light as I looked out my window. It was Draco, on a broom, throwing rocks at my window. I waved to say I would be down in a minute.

When I got down there, he spoke.

""Of course you think it's weird that I didn't use an owl, but your also glad, because it's better to talk in person," he said smirking; the 'Jedi Mind Trick.' "Especially when I've come with such a specific purpose. Which is why your going to cut me some slack here.""

""You are absolutely crazy.""

""I've been called worse." "You're going to kiss me, Hermione,"" I looked at him wide eyed and shook my head.

""You're going to come a little bit closer," and I did. "So I can put my arms around," and he did. "At at the count of three, two, one…"" then he kissed me. It was slow and gentle.

When we pulled away, he looked up at me with a cock eyed smile, and licked his lips.

I smiled stupidly.

"I cant believe you did that."

"You did it too."

"I did not."

""Really? Because it sure felt…well, You're a really good kisser,"" he smiled.

""You tricked me, you 'Jedi Mind Tricked' me,"" I said smiling at him.

Then, Filch, the caretaker, came out. Draco started "Jedi Mind Tricking,' "You will let us pass. You will go inside. You will go to sleep.""

""Give me a break.""

"Who is it," he screeched out.

""I…I'm sorry I uh, I heard something, so being Head Girl, I thought I'd check it out," I lied.

He let me go with "warning," and when he was gone, I realized Draco was too.

I headed back to my dorm and when I got there, Ginny was there.


	8. An Unexpected Surprise

An Unexpected Surprise

"Gin, what are you doing here?"

She looked up at me. I could tell she had been crying.

"Gin?"

"Hermione, I need you help, I think."

We sat on my bed, talking quietly. Ginny had brought a large paperback book with her. It was open between us: Our Bodies, Our Selves. I read aloud, as Ginny ate grapefruit.

""Nausea?""

""A little.""

""Breast tenderness?""

She poked herself.

""Ow, major.""

""Food cravings?""

""Grapefruit!" she said with her mouth full.

""You know I could answer "yes" to most of these questions, too," I said trying to help.

""I used to hate grapefruit.""

She started to scrunch her nose.

"What' wrong?"

""No offense, Hermione, but your perfume is making me sick.""

""I'm not wearing any perfume. I use soap. Oh.""

"What?"

""Heightened sense of smell.""

"That's a sign too? Meet me in the Prefects bathroom in exactly twelve minutes."

I did as I was told.

Exactly twelve minutes later, I walked in, and here was Ginny. She had conjured different pregnancy tests with her wand.

""So, do you prefer direct pee-on-strip or dip-in-a-cup,"" I asked jokingly.

"Shh."

Several kits later, all lined around the toilet seat: pink stripes; blue, pink, green, depending on the type of kit. But there was no doubting the results. We stared at each other for a moment, still in shock.

""Maybe it's a false reading. Aren't there such a thing as false readings? Maybe we should have Madame Pompfrey do it. You know it didn't look totally pink. It looked more…pinkish.""

""Five kits, Hermione.""

I shut up, knowing she was right.

""What am I going to do?""

""It'll be okay. You caught it early.""

""It's not a disease.""

"You know you have to tell your mum, Gin.""

"I know."


	9. The Scare

The Scare

Two days later she left to tell her parents. Dumbledore had given her special permission. So I was alone.

I was in Muggle Studies, Draco was there that day. I was in a heated discussion with Professor Wills. We were reading _Madame Bovary_.

""Emma Bovary was ostracized as a result of her desires. But what was it she truly desired? Hermione?""

""She desired, well, passion?""

""That sounds rather amorphous. What do you mean by "passion," Hermione?""

""You know, that thing that people call love, until it turns out it was all just an illusion and it dries up and withers and you get a divorce or maybe you die.""

He smiled at my cynicism.

""So you are saying Emma deserved her comeuppance?""

""She was honest at least. She may have been out for her own pleasure, but she didn't want to play by the rules of a hypocritical society.""

""That's an interesting take, Hermione.""

Before he could continue, Professor McGonagal entered and handed him a note. He paused to read the slip-and looked over to me.

""Duty calls, Ms. Granger.""

I followed Professor McGonagal to her office.

"Your mother owled us and requested to speak to you immediately, she says it's an emergency. We have set up a private meeting through the fire place network. Just go in my office and I will wait out here."

I was scared. Was something wrong with Ginny?


	10. The Answer and Playing Hooky

The Answer and Playing Hooky

""Mum, what's…GINNY!"" I realized was the head at the other end.

""I mean, mum. What's wrong, mum? Are you okay, mum?""

""Stop saying "Mum" like that. Just get here.""

"Where's here, Gin?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, don't ask I'll tell you later."

"Okay, but what do I tell McGonagal?"

"Leave that to me, tell her your mum wants to speak with her, I have someone here to be her, you just get here as soon as possible."

Ten minutes later I was set to leave, but I still couldn't think of how to get there. Then it hit me, Draco.

I stood outside of Muggle Studies, waiting for him.

When he passed, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

""Hey,"" he said grinning. I still felt a rush whenever he looked so happy to see me. ""What's up?""

""I need a favor.""

""Sure. What is it?""

""I need you to skip Muggle Studies with me.""

He thought for about a second, then said, ""Done. Let's go.""

""Wait." I pulled him back. "And I need a ride somewhere.""

""A ride?""

""Yea.""

He shrugged. ""No problem. Come on.""

We walked to where his dorm was, and I waited until he got his broom. Even though I was "excused" for the rest of the day, Draco wasn't.

""Wait," I said as we were leaving. "This isn't going to work. You don't have a pass.""

""Don't worry about it,"" he said casually, grabbing a note from his pocket, scribbling on it.

Filch stopped us.

""You got a pass, Malfoy?""

""Right here,"" Draco said, handing him the scrap of paper.

Filch glanced at it, handing it back, then looker at me.

""What about you?""

""Right here,"" Draco said cheerfully, taking my pass and handing it over.

""I cannot believe you,"" I said as we soared through the air, playing hooky on a Friday. It was my first time, ad everything looked different, brighter and nicer, the world of nine to four on a school day, a world I never got to see.

""Do you have a whole stack of those, or what?""

""Just a few. Definitely not a stack.""

""I hope I don't get you into trouble,"" I said.

""No problem, I usually get into trouble all on my own anyway. It's nice to have company.""

I smiled.

""Besides, at this point, I don't think I could get into any more trouble,"" he laughed. ""Playing hooky together. Should I look at this as our first date?""

""Shut up,"" I said jokingly.

""Where are we going, anyway?""

"Leaky Cauldron."

He turned left, ""What's at the Leaky Cauldron?""

I looked at him, so cute, and knew I'd have to trust him. We both would.

""Ginny.""


	11. The Rescue

The Rescue

Ginny was sitting on a bench in front of the building.

""Hey," I said as we landed, "are you okay?""

""I'm fine.""

She slid on the broom behind me, and held on.

""Go. Now. Please.""

After a few minutes she said quietly, ""Thanks for coming. Really.""

""No problem,"" Draco said.

""No problem,"" I repeated.

Draco stopped someplace he knew in Hogsmede, and got us something to eat. We stopped at a playground, sitting on an old marry-go-round. The playground was old and abandoned.

""My mum freaked, she wanted me to get rid of it," she spoke, on the verge of tears. "I just couldn't go through with it. I had to get out.""

""We can all take care of the baby,"" Draco said.

I choked on my coke.

""The three of us?""

Draco stuffed a ketchup and mayo covered fry into his mouth.

""Yea, I think we can handle it.""

I looked at him skeptically. Ginny remained silent, staring off into space.

""We can. We can do this.""

He was a mess. He didn't look like a very convincing figure.

""This really isn't a "we".""

""This is for Zambini.""

Ginny was lost in her own thoughts.

""Gin, you have the rest of your life to ruin by having kids. Right now, you should be thinking about yourself, your dreams, your, our, life.""

She started speaking, more to herself, ""I was supposed to be different. I'm the only girl. To "do better," whatever that means. That's what my mum always said.""

"It'll be alright, Gin, I promise. I'll be here for you every step of the way."

"Me too, I promise."

"It's a deal."

From then on, we would all have to learn 'How To Deal'.


	12. Slowly Falling

Slowly Falling

After things had started to settle down with Ginny, the most amazing thing happened. I fell in love.

I was just settling into bed on the night before my birthday, when I heard it: _ping, ping, ping._

I got out of bed and looked outside, then quickly put on jeans and a hoodie.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a surprise for you, come one."

Draco was carrying his boom box in one hand, and took my hand in his other. He lead us into the forest and down a long dirt road past a lake. Blues was playing softly on the radio. It was really dark that night. I could hear the sound of rushing water.

""Where are we?""

""You'll see when we get there.""

I stumbled, ""It's too dark to see.""

""Just hold on.""

He reached out for my hand and kept leading the way. We sat on a ledge, our feet dangling in pitch black.

""Me and Zambini found this place a couple of years ago. We used to come out here.""

His voice trailed off…he turned up the volume. Old blues.

""You like it?""

""Yea.""

I started to dance goofily. I yanked Draco up and tried to get him to dance, but he just laughed. Them, suddenly, at the sound of a siren, he grabbed on to me, holding me tight. There was a loud whooshing noise and the entire area lit up:

We were standing on a thin strip of concrete, surrounded by DANGER DO NOT ENTER signs, high above, gushing water. We were behind the water of a dam. It was beautiful.

""Draco,"" I said, trying to pull away, back toward the path. "I should-""

He grabbed me tighter as I watched the dam finish opening. I held onto him as I watched. His hands smoothing my hair, and then I kissed him. At my instigation.

"Happy Birthday, I wanted to be the first to tell you."

Then I felt it for the first time. That exhilaration, the whooshing feeling of being on the edge and holding, the world spinning madly around me. Letting loose that girl from the early summer. And at that moment, suspended and free falling, I could feel her leaving me. I cold feel myself falling in love.


	13. Normal

Normal

I couldn't wait to tell Ginny. It was nearing Christmas and we had a Hogsmede trip on Saturday night.

We were just walking around, shopping, arms full of bags. Everything looked magical dressed up for Christmas. Snow was lightly falling.

Ginny was starting to show, just a small bit, it was now month four. She was due at the end of May.

""Blaise's parents moved to France.""

""You still have to tell them.""

""I know. I just cant figure out what to say that makes any sense.""

""Which makes sense, given that none of what's happened makes any sense.""

Ginny laughed. We passes a sweet shop. She put a hand on her small bump.

""It's weird, because if you were the one pregnant, I'd be begging you to put it up for adoption.""

""You can still put the baby up for adoption.""

She shook her head.

""I know all the arguments. I know what I'm giving up. And I know nothing is going to be normal for me anymore. But what's normal anyway? Growing up with my family sure wasn't. Losing Blaise wasn't.""

""Hey, I thought my family was as normal as they get, and look at us: maybe being abnormal is what's normal.""

""It's like you and Draco.""

I looked at her questioningly.

""It doesn't make sense, you falling in love with a guy like him.""

""I'm not "in love" with him, I like kissing him."

She looked at me skeptically.

""Really, we're just friends.""

She raised an eyebrow, ""With benefits?""

I laughed and pushed her jokingly.

""And Draco's more like me than you'd think--if he heard the word "love" like that he'd run so fast in the opposite direction we'd feel a wind shear.""

""I can see the signs, Hermione."


	14. Caught

Caught

Things started to get a little serious between Draco and I. We were going at it on the couch in my room one night. It was getting pretty hot and heavy. Draco kept sliding his hands under my waistband, pushing farther than he had before, and I kept pushing him back. It all felt so good, and I would feel myself forgetting, slipping, and losing myself it. 

I looked up.

""Just friends, right?""

He smiled, ""friends.""

The passion was escalating , and he started to undo my pants.

""No,"" I said, grabbing his hand as he tried to unsnap my jeans, ""this is not a god idea.""

""Why not?"" His voice was muffled.

""You know why not,"" I said.

""No, I don't.""

""Draco.""

""What's the big deal?" he asked me, rolling over onto his back, his head by my leg. His shirt was unbuttoned; one hand was still on my stomach, fingers stretched across my skin. "The big deal is… it's just not a good idea."" I said, reaching over and turning on the light. No one had ever slid their hand further than my neck, no one had ever found ingenious ways to get places I was trying so zealously to guard.

""Hermione," he said, his voice low. "I'm into being patient and waiting and all, but it's been almost three months now.""

""That's not that long,"" I said picking at the pillow.

""It is to me."" He rolled a little closer, putting his head in my lap. I had a sudden flash, out of nowhere, that he had done this before. ""Just think about it, okay? We'll be careful, I promise.""

""I do think about it,"" I said running my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes. And I _did_ think about it, all the time. But each time I was tempted, each time I wanted to give up my defense and pull back my troops, I thought of Ginny. Of course I thought of Ginny. She'd thought she was being careful, too.

Just then, Ginny walked in, and caught us in that awkward position.

"Hermione, oh, sorry, I'll just wait outside, I just wanted to talk."

He kissed me goodbye and left, and I stood in my open door and watched him go, waving like he always did as he reached the corner.

As I lost sight of him, I thought of that sketched black outline, the colours inside just beginning to get filled in. The girl I'd been, the girl I was. I told myself the change had come fast and furious these last few months, and one more wasn't that big of deal. But each time I did I thought of Ginny, always Ginny, and that new colour , that particular shade, which I wasn't ready to take on just yet.

Something was changing, something I could sense even though I'd never been there before, like the way baby turtles know to go to the water at birth, instinctively. They just _know_. And I already knew I'd lose Draco, probably soon, if I didn't sleep with him.

I turned to Ginny and we went inside. Praying on the way in that the incident wouldn't be brought up.


	15. Conduct Unbecoming

Conduct Unbecoming

""You never told me you were serious about him.""

""I'm not.""

""That's not what you do with people your not serious about.""

I needed a subject change.

"So what's going on? Are you alright?"

""Well, I keep smelling this foul smell, and I can't get rid of it.""

""The book does say your sense of smell may become stronger.""

""Gin, it's probably nothing, you're crazy.""

""No," she said. "I'm pregnant and I'm allowed my eccentricities; the doctor said so. So shut up.""

I pulled up a chair and sat down, flipping through the book; through Month Five.

""For December we have continued constipation, leg cramps, and ankle swelling to look forward to.""

""Great, what else?""

""Ummm…varicose veins, maybe, and an easier or more difficult orgasm.""

She turned around, pushing her hair out of her face.

""Hermione. Please.""

""I'm just reading the book.""

""Well you of all people should know that orgasms are not my big concern right now.""

Ginny was handling things now, and I was proud of her; She was keeping the baby. Like everyone else, she'd made her choice and she'd stick to it, everyone else be damned.

""Ginny?"" I said.

""Yea?""

""What made you decide to sleep with him?""

Slowly she turned to face me, ""Why?""

""I don't know," I shrugged, "just wondered.""

""Did you sleep with Draco?""

""No," I said, "Of course not.""

""But he wants you to.""

""No, not exactly. He brought it up, that's all.""

She sat down beside me, pulling her hair back with her hands. She smelled like soap. ""What did you say?""

""I told him I'd think about it.""

She sat back letting it sink in. ""Do you want to?""

""I don't know. But he dos, and it's not that big a deal to him, you know? He doesn't understand why it is to me.""

""That's bullshit," she said simply. "He knows why.""

""It's not like that," I said. "I mean I really like him. And I think for guys like him-like that-it isn't that big of deal. It's just what, you know, you_ do_.""

""Hermione." she shook her head. "This isn't about _him_. It's about _you_. You shouldn't do anything you're not ready for. Any guy would be damn lucky to have you, Hermione, and you know it. You're beautiful and smart and loyal and funny. Pansy Parkinson is just a stupid girl with a loud voice. That's it. You're special.""

""Ginny," I said. Please.""

""You don't have to believe me," she said, waving me off. But it's true, and I know you better than anyone. Draco Malfoy would be damn lucky if _you _chose _him_."" she said, and sneezed.

""I'm ready."" I said.

""Are you sure?""

""Were _you_ ready?""

That stopped her. She smoothed her hands over her stomach; it looked like she swallowed a small melon, or a pumpkin. ""I don't know. Probably not. I loved him, and one night things just went farther than they had before. Afterwards I realized it was a mistake, in more ways than one.""

""Because it came off?"" I asked.

""Yea. And for other reasons, too. But I cant preach to you, because I was sure I was doing the right thing. I didn't know he'd be gone within a week. Like, literally, _gone_. But you have to consider that.""

""That he might die?""

""Not die," she said softly, and there was that ripple again, the one that came over her face whenever she spoke of him, and I suddenly realized how long it had really been. "I mean, I loved Blaise so much, but-I didn't know him that well. Just for a summer, you know. A lot could have happened this fall. I'll never know.""

""I can tell he wants to. Like soon. He's getting more pushy about it.""

""If you sleep with him, it will change things," she said. "It has to. And if he goes, you'll have lost more than just him. So be sure, Hermione. Be real sure.""


	16. Do You Love Him?

Do You Love Him?

As December came, and everything was suddenly green and red and tinseled, I still hadn't made any real decisions about Draco. The only reason I was getting out of it was the pure fact that we hadn't seen each other much, except in class, which is the one place I didn't have to worry about things going too far.

""It's just that he's different," I complained to Ginny as we sat on my bed wrapping Christmas gifts. "It's not like it was.""

""Hermione," she said. "You're realistic, you know that no relationship stays in that giddy stage forever. This is normal.""

""You think?""

""Yes," she said, wrapping a small box. "Completely.""

There was still a few times that month, as Christmas bore down on us, when I had to stop him as his hand moved further toward what I hadn't decided to sign over just yet. Twice in his dorm, on Friday nights as we lay in his bed, so close it seemed inevitable. Once out by the lake, when it was cold and he pulled away from me suddenly, shaking his head in the dark. It wasn't just him either. It was getting herder for me too.

""Do you love him?"" Ginny asked me one day after this last incident.

I hesitated, ""Yes,"" I said. I'd never said it, but I did.

""Does he love you?""

""Yes,"" I said fudging a bit.

It didn't work.

""Has he told you that?""

""No. Not exactly.""

She sat back, not saying anymore. Her point I assumed was made.

""But that's such a cliché," I said. "I mean, _Do you love me_. Like that means anything. Like if he did say it, then I should sleep with him, and if he didn't, I shouldn't.""

""I didn't say that," she said simply. "All I'm saying is I would hope he did before you went ahead with this.""

""It's just three words," I said casually. "I mean, lots of people sleep together without saying, '_I love you_'.""

Ginny sat back, pulling her legs as best as she could against her stomach. ""Not people like us, Hermione. Not people like us.""


	17. Final Decision

Final Decision

""Look," he said, and slid his arm around my waist, pulling me close against him. "You've got to trust me, okay?""

""I know,"" I said, and it was easy to believe him as we lay there in the winter darkness, him kissing my forehead, my bare feet entwined with his. It was all felt good, real good, and this is what people _did_; all people, except me. I felt closer than ever to telling him I loved him, but I bit it back. I was scared. He had to say it first, and I willed him to.

I thought it hard in my head as he kissed me. Kissing him felt so good and I closed my eyes, feeling his skin warn against mine, breathing him in. his hand crept down to my waist band.

'_I love you, I love you'._

But I didn't hear it, just like I always hadn't. I pushed his hand back, trying to keep kissing him, but he pulled away, shaking his head.

""What?"" I said, but I knew.

""Is it me?" he asked. "I mean, is it just you don't want to do it with me?""

""No," I said. "Of course not. It's just - it's a big deal to me.""

""You said you were thinking about it.""

""I am." _Every damn second_, I thought. "I am Draco.""

He sat back, his hands still around my waist. ""What happened with Ginny," he said confidently, "that's like, an impossibility. We'll be careful.""

""It's not about that.""

He was watching me. ""Then what is it about?""

""It's about me," I told him, and by the way he shifted, looking out the window, I could tell that wasn't the right answer. "It's just the way I am.""

We had come to the same place we always did, a place I knew well. Just standing across the battle line, eye to eye, no farther than where we'd started. A draw.

On Christmas Eve, Draco came by to give me my present.

It was a ring, sliver and thick, that looked like nothing I would have picked out for myself. But when I put it on, I looked just right. ""Wow," I said, holding up my right hand. "It's beautiful.""

""Yea. I knew it would be."" he already got his present; sunglasses; I wasn't good at keeping secrets. He'd convinced me to give him his present the day I got it, begging and pleading like a little kid. They were only half of his present, but he didn't know that yet.

He kissed me again, as he left. ""Draco.""

""What?"" he was half out the door, half in.

""What are you doing for New Year's?""

""I don't know yet. Why?""

""Because I want to spend it with you," I said. Even as I said it I hoped he understood what I was saying, how big this was. What I was giving him. "Okay?""

He stood there, watching my face, and then he nodded.

""Okay. It's a plan.""

""Merry Christmas,"" I said again as he left.

""Merry Christmas,"" he called out, then rounded the corner.

I'd made my decision. And now I had to stick to it.


	18. Happy New Year

Happy New Year

Christmas had come and gone, it was finally New Year's Eve. The night I was supposed to lose the biggest part of me.

Ginny and I both stayed for the Holidays, she didn't want to travel in her condition; I think really she didn't want to see her mum. She was sitting on her bed reading from her notebook. I sat on the floor, occasionally getting up to pace. Ginny was attempting to write a letter to Blaise's parents.

""Dear Mr. and Mrs. Zambini - Guess what? You're going to be grandparents!""

We both looked at each other, shaking our heads, no way.

Ginny crumpled the page.

""How about telling his parents how you really feel?""

She went back to writing her letter, as the owl dropped in.

""Draco-land. Happy New Year.""

I pat her belly and said goodbye and left.

Draco and I arrived at a party a friend of his was throwing in an abandoned house, in a muggle neighborhood. There was a blue light on the porch, and fire whiskey set out.

People were scattered about, mostly our age. People reached out to slap Draco's shoulder as we past; he seemed to have a lot of buddies that I'd never met before.

He filled two cups and handed me one; I smiled.

""Happy New Year, Hermione.""

""Happy New Year. Here's -- to a new year.""

He lead us inside. I followed him down a narrow hallway to a bedroom as I sucked down the fire whiskey.

""Knock-knock.""

The bedroom was dimly lit. two people were on the bed, a guy and a girl.

""Draco, my man. What's up?"'

Teasing him, ""What's up with you?""

The girl lifted her head, "" I lost my earring."" as she sat up I realized it was Pansy Parkinson.

""Hey Draco, Hi Hermione,"" she said snottily when she got to me.

Draco and the boy left to see his ferret; leaving only me and Pansy.

""So, when's Ginny due, anyway?""

I was shocked.

""You know?""

""I overheard Madame Pompfrey and Dumbledore. Don't worry I haven't told anyone.""

I decided to trust her.

""Third week of May.""

""It's so freaky. I didn't know they even hooked up.""

""They went out all summer.""

""Did they?""

""He was totally in love with her.""

""She's ruining her life, you know. I'd kill myself before I'd have a baby. I mean, I'd know enough to know I couldn't handle it.""

""You're not Ginny.""

""Thank God for that,"" she said and left.

Draco walked in and locked the door. He laid down beside me and looked at me for a long while. We began tom make out, and he pulled off my shirt. Something began to dig into my back. A gold teardrop shaped earring; identical to the one Blaise gave Ginny.

I pushed Draco away, and ran out. I ran down the hallway, out the front door. I could hear people chanting, ten, nine, eight…

I made it into the woods and collapsed onto my knees, I heard a great cry of ONE! and cheering in the distance. I began to throw up in the snow.


	19. The Accident

The Accident

We were in our way back to school, we had driven. I didn't even know he could drive. I didn't know he had a car.

I had my head against the cool glass of the window, hoping to ease my throbbing head.

I knew I had let him down.

""I'm sorry. I really am.""

""What was that all about? I thought you wanted us to be together.""

""I…I do -- but together? It's so…official…it's so big -- for…us.""

""Maybe you should just say what you feel for one. Huh?""

""I could do that. I can…I can. I felt like I had to get out of there because… I might…really care about you, and it scared me so much because that meant that…you could hurt me. Maybe I just didn't feel ready, to like someone that much…like you.""

""Don't make it so complicates, Hermione.""

We came upon a yellow light and Draco floored it, trying to make it. It turned red before he got to it, so he picked up more speed.

Suddenly, a white light illuminated his face and he swerved, hard, leaving the road to avoid the on-coming car. There was a crashing sound and the windshield shattered. We hit a tree.

I got out of the car a laid on the ground, Draco stumbled over.

""I love you. Oh, God, Hermione, I'm sorry. I love you, I'm right here, just hold on. I'm right here,"" he said at the wrong place, wrong time, holding my hand.

""Happy New Year,"" I mumbled.

""I love you, Hermione, hold on.""


	20. Waking Up

Waking Up

When I opened my eyes I was in the Hospital Wing. Alone. I closed then again.

AN: sry so short, I liked the effect. Next one is longer!


	21. Missing

Missing

Draco wasn't there when I woke up. Draco wasn't there when I left, Draco…wasn't there the whole next week of school. What do you expect when you break your own rules.

I went to see Ginny; I needed her. We sat on her dorm floor putting a crib together. She had been giving her own room.

""Any word from him?""

I shook my head.

""I guess that's what guys are good at, right -- disappearing?""

""Thank God your okay.""

""Yea.""

She was getting emotional, ""I could have lost you, Hermione. You could have died.""

""No fair, you're not allowed to get all upset after the fact. I'm okay, Gin.""

But I couldn't hold it in anymore. For a moment I lost my cool.

""Except for…I mean…can you ever really trust anybody? Ever? I refuse to…shit!""

We hugged. Letting my emotions show, the fall out from everything that happened since New Year's Eve rushing over me.

It was a bright, sunny, winter day. Ginny helped me, my arm was still in a cast. She had popped out quite a bit, or had at least stopped hiding her growing belly.

I passed Draco's locker, and saw he still wasn't back.

That night I lay in bed and heard a sound. I stood and looked out, half expecting Draco. It was just a tree.

And then…

I was in the corridor one afternoon, during a break, looking out the window. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Draco, smiling at me.

""I'm back.""

I didn't say anything. He tried to hug me, I stiffened, barley turning to look at him.

""I thought of you every second of every minute of every place I went,"" he said sincerely.

""You really don't get it, do you?"" I said as I turned toward him.

""If you think you can come back and I'll just pick up where we left off, then you really don't know me at all.""

I started.

""And I'm really not in the mood to wait for you to grow the hell up.""

I left. Leaving him alone.

Two nights later I sat by the dam he had brought me to, alone. Watching the rushing water fall.


	22. Apologies and Advice

Apologies and Advice

I was trying to sleep. There was a _ping_ at the window. I tries to drown it out. It proved fruitless. He was persistent.

I sighed and headed out.

I stood on the grass, by the lake, facing Draco. He was holding a heart shaped box of chocolates. There was a patch of snow on the ground.

""So are you trying to avoid me forever?""

""I only think in five-year plans.""

""It's been six weeks, Hermione. I've been trying to say I'm sorry.""

"" "I'm sorry" doesn't always cut it, Draco God.""

""I couldn't stay at the Hospital with you, Hermione. I know I should've, but think how much more freaked out Ginny would've been if she'd had to see me.""

""Oh, I see, so you ditched me for my own benefit?""

""It's not like that. I didn't ditch you. I--I--okay, I--I freaked out. I'm not used to feeling this way about someone and it just, I couldn't believe I almost lost you, too.""

He reached out and gently touched the skin around my cast, handing me the box of chocolates.

""I'll help you eat them.""

""No, I don't want any. I cant see you anymore.""

""You're mum and Ginny will get over it eventually.""

""It's not them it's me.""

I turned to go.

""Hermione, I made a mistake. I'm sorry. But you should cut me some slack on this one.""

""Don't even try it. I never should have trusted you in the first place. When the opposite sex gets together, eventually they always end up hurting each other; I'm just surprised it took you this long to prove me right.""

As I put my hand on the door to go inside, Draco stopped me.

""You know what the saddest part is? You're so convinced that people are crap at heart that you cant even trust your own feelings.""

He began to talk about himself; I could tell:

""People are flawed. People screw up. But people love you, Hermione. Really love you. And you can't even see it.""

I turned from him, tears in my eyes. I hesitated a moment before I closed the door.

I had a meeting with Dumbledore. He wanted to discuss Graduation, it was approaching quickly.

We were done and I was on my way out, the he said the strangest thing:

""Now, tell me about this fellow of yours.""

""Who told you about that? It's really over.""

""First loves are never really over.""

I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say.

""Nothing is ever perfect, Ms. Granger. But that doesn't mean it wasn't worth your while.""


	23. Trying to Mend What's Been Broken

Trying to Mend What's Been Broken

Ginny and I were walking toward the edge of the Quidditch Pitch, seeing Draco's broom about to land. I had decided to talk to him. I headed over alone.

He landed and I could then see he wasn't alone, but with Pansy Parkinson and the guy from the party. I started to turn around but it was too awkward. I was completely exposed.

Pansy saw me and came up to me.

""I owe you one.""

""For…""

""Draco's a really great guy. See you, Hermione.""

Draco looked up and saw me.

""Hi.""

""I, uh, I didn't realize that the two of you…were hanging out.""

""Pansy Parkinson? She and I, we're just --""

"" "Just Friends"? No, really, I understand. We had something for a while. And it was fun until it wasn't, you know?""

""Hermione, that's not --""

I cut him off again. I was mad at myself.

""Anyway, when the going gets tough, it's best to keep going, don't you think?""

""No,"" he said quietly.

I turned away from him, and started to go. He tried to stop me.

""Hermione, will you listen to me for a second?""

I turned back around, ""I don't need the details. Really." I was genuinely trying, "You and Pansy are probably really right for each other. It'll be good for you. I mean look at me, I'm a complete confused mess about stuff and at least she knows what she wants.""

""You really don't know what you want?"" he asked gently.

""To not speak for a while? I hope that's okay. Sometimes it's better to not have to face people." I wasn't angry. "I know you understand the feeling.""

I felt ridiculous. I shook my head, in a daze, and turned from him.


	24. Romance on the Air

Romance on the Air

Time seemed to go by quickly then. It was Graduation Day. I was getting dressed, I had the radio on. I as listening to my father's show, he said he was going to make a special announcement on my Graduation Day. I listened with a mixture of interest and contempt.

I could hear my dad saying something, and scuffling in the background.

I stopped what I was doing and listened.

""Hermione, are you out there? Hermione, if you're listening…""

It was Draco, he had flooed to my dad's station; he was trying to speak to me the only way he knew how.

They struggled for the mike.

""My Hermione?"" I heard my dad say, then I heard _her_ tell him to let Draco speak.

""I'm sorry for everything. And I need to reach you somehow. Because you won't listen…but maybe if you just hear me out…and you have to know that I'd do anything for you, Hermione. I know I've gotten it all wrong.""

I sat on the floor and listened.

""And I know I haven't managed to find the right words. Um…I suck with words, but sometimes words aren't the thing. Love isn't about words, it's about what you do. And what I did, running away, was…stupid. We both know love's a big, scary, evil, concept, but you know if you feel it, it's going to follow you around like a big hungry dog, no matter how far you run. Wait, I didn't mean to say love's a dog, I just mean, I'm not going anywhere. I love you Hermione. If love beats us up, let's beat it up right back,…we can do this Hermione. If you're ready to make the jump, then I'll be right here ready to catch you. Because sometimes you have to take a chance. And close your eyes. And go for it. And if you cant forgive me, at least try to believe that love is possible, and it's worth it. And it matters…more than anything…in the end…it matters.""


	25. Graduation Day Delivery

Graduation Day Delivery

It was time. My last official day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Graduation Day. I made it. I was Valedictorian, and had just finished my speech. I hadn't seen Draco or Ginny yet. They weren't there; they never showed up.

Then, Draco rushed in. he stood at the back and tried to get my attention. My eyes began to well up with tears, surprising myself.

Draco steppe forward signaling me, I was focused on Dumbledore and didn't see him.

A few guests shushed him. He took another step forward. Trying to get my attention.

""The baby,"" he said hushed, making a cradling motion with his arms.

I spotted him. I looked at him with happiness, relief, and confusion. What was he doing?

""She's having the baby,"" he said again, but I still couldn't make it out, he was too far away.

He walked up toward me, finally reaching, pacing his hands on my waist as he leaned in and whispered, ""She's having the baby.""

I looked at his and half way shouted, ""She's having the baby!""

Mrs. Weasley, who came to see her two children graduate, gasped. I laughed, and ran off, out of the Church, with Draco.

I held Ginny's hand, focused only on her, not quite sure how to act around Draco yet.

""We'll get you there," I said to her helping her breath, then turned my attention toward Draco, "not too fast!"" I said.

He nodded, happy I was with him.

We got Ginny to the hospital, and they wheeled her to the entrabce of the Delivery Room, handing Draco a surgical mask.

""I assume daddy wants to be in the Delivery Room?""

""Me, uh, no.""

Mrs. Weasley ran up, frantic, ""My baby! I'm the mother!"" she held Ginny's hand, and she gave me one last wave as they wheeled her in.


	26. Grace

Grace

We were alone together for the first time. The chaos around us finally subsided. Our eyes locked.

""So do you hate me?""

""Not you, per se…I hate the way your hair falls in your face, and I hate the way your voice gets really low when your serious," I whispered, "And I hate the way you bite your bottom lip when your nervous," he was doing that, and stopped, "And the way your eyebrow goes whoo," I demonstrated, "like that, I hate that.""

""So that's it? You just hate the way I walk and talk and look?""

""No, that 'Jedi Mind Trick' thing, I hate that.""

""Don't give up on me,"" he whispered.

""Don't worry, I'm not. But you're going to regret ever having messed up, because I'm going to make you pay for a long, long time.""

He grinned, willing to comply.

""But first, you're going to take three steps toward me," he did. "…And you're going to wrap your arms around my waist," done, "And at the count of three, two…"" he kissed me.

Blues music began to play in the hallways of the hospital, ""We're going to dance.""

""No,"" he smiled.

""Mhmm.""

We danced goofily in the middle of the hallway. Laughing and enjoying being with each other finally. I loved him. I knew it, and I knew it was going to be a long bumpy road. The first guy always is. And always will be worth the fight.

We stopped and looked into each other's eyes. Then he kissed me again. He picked me up in an embrace and spun me around.

We went and saw Ginny and the baby. She was holding it as Draco and I looked in throught the glass. She had a girl. Her name tag said GRACE HERMIONE WEASLEY-ZAMBINI.

She was beautiful.

As I stood there, watching Ginny hold her, I wondered what kind of girl she'd be. I hoped that Grace would be a little bit of the best of all of us: Ginny's spirit, and my mother's strength, Mrs. Weasley's determination, Blaise's sly humor, and Draco's uniqueness. I wasn't sure what I could give, not just yet. But I knew, years from now, I would know. And I would lean close to her ear, saying the words no one else could hear, explaining it. The language of solace, and the girls we all become, in the end.

And when I looked at her, I was overwhelmed. She was our year, from the summer with Blaise to the winter with Draco. We would never forget.

END


End file.
